If It's Tyki
by bloodytears87
Summary: "Are you sure you want this with me?" the Portuguese teen asked. "I don't mind if it's Tyki," Allen said as he smiled up at the older teen, who's chest he was pressed against. Poker Pair one-shot M for smutt


**Poker Pair One-shot**

Allen sighed for what seemed like the 37th time that afternoon. School was out and all after hours activities were finished for the day yet Cross still hadn't shown up to get him. He should have known better then to trust his irresponsible shishou to pick him up instead of taking the bus. He didn't want to walk if he could help it. Their house was pretty far out in the country. Just as the snowy haired teen was about to smack his head off the pavement in frustration, he was interrupted by his school's soccer team having finished their late practice.

"Oi shounen!" their captain, Tyki Mikk, called out to Allen. "You're still waiting on your ride?" Allen had meet Tyki back in his freshman year. Tyki and his pals had taken advantage of a new student transfer Arystar Krory in a rigged game of poker. Allen, who was a master at the game, stepped in to win Krory's things back. Ever since then they had been pretty good pals. Whenever he saw Allen he would say hi and sometimes they would hustle other upperclassmen for extra cash. Cross, Allen's guardian, had a lot of debts that the snowy haired teen was usually left to settle on his own.

"Yea, shishou is being undependable again," Allen told him with a smile as he tried to make light of his predicament.

"Well then shounen, follow me," Tyki said with a smirk as he motioned for Allen to come along. "I'll bring you home. No reason for a cutie like you to be walking this late at night."

"Really? Thanks Tyki," Allen said in appreciation, his smile growing wider and less strained. "I really appreciate it."

"Mmhmm," the older teen hummed in agreement.

The ride to Allen's was pretty long, but Tyki kept the conversation going in order to make it go faster. Tyki had taken him home many times before when Cross had left him stranded so Allen was confused when Tyki pulled the car over into a secluded park only half way to his house.

"Is something the matter?" the British teen asked with concern thinking that they had run out of gas or broken down.

"We've known each other for a long time haven't we Allen?" Tyki asked, alerting the smaller teen to be on his guard at the mention of his name, which the Portuguese teen never used unless it was something serious.

"About three years now," Allen answered. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"I've brought you home a lot in those three years haven't I?"

"Well yea," Allen conceded. "Cross isn't exactly the poster boy for responsible parent."

"Well I was thinking, don't you think it's polite to offer something in return for all these rides? Your house it pretty far away," Tyki pointed out with a smirk. Allen just knew he was plotting something. He only ever got that face when playing poker or soccer.

"I don't really have anything on me," Allen said, franticly searching his pockets. He knew Tyki was right, Mana had raised him better then that. "What would you want?" At that the smirk on Tyki's face widened to a feral grin that made Allen a little weary of the darker skinned teen. "Ahh… Tyki?"

"What I want is pretty simple and it won't cost you any money at all," the older teen told him, grin still in place. "I'm not driving you any farther unless I at least get a blowjob."

Allen just stared, wide eyed at his friend. If it wasn't for the fact that Tyki looked so serious he would have laughed and brushed it off as a joke. A blowjob? But why would he want that from someone like Allen? Most people cringed at the thought of him touching them. Then again Tyki never did. The older teen had took in Allen's stark white hair, his strange scar and even saw his deformed arm and still he never treated Allen any lesser for it.

"But why would you-"

"Want that from you?" Tyki supplied. Allen nodded slowly. "What can I say shounen? I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. You were much too young back then, but now your seventeen right? That's consent."

"I see… so a blowjob? That's all you want from me?" Allen asked cautiously. For some reason it hurt a little thinking that that might be all Tyki wanted from him.

"I want much more but that's what I'll settle for," Tyki corrected. Allen nodded timidly before unhooking his seatbelt. Tyki moved his seat back as far as it would good to give the snowy haired boy some room.

Allen wasn't really sure where to start, he had never done this before. However he had been unfortunate enough to come home while Cross was having this done to him. As if sensing Allen's predicament, Tyki went ahead and undid his jeans before pulling his larger then average size cock out for Allen to see.

The younger teen's eyes widened at the size of it. He didn't think he could fit the whole thing in his mouth and hoped Tyki wouldn't mind if he couldn't. Steeling his resolve Allen moved forward and bent down, unsure what came next.

"Just do what comes natural," Tyki advised, clearly enjoying the sight of Allen about to suck him off.

Slowly Allen poked his tongue out and gave the tip a tentative lick. It was different than Allen had imagined it. It wasn't rough under his tongue. Instead it felt like soft silk even as it hardened under the teen's touch and the taste- it wasn't like anything he had imagined it would be. Not salty like skin normally tasted, it was something smooth, manly and most certainly 100% Tyki. Allen found that he liked it, in fact he couldn't get enough. Before he knew it he was licking the whole length with his delicate tongue earning heady moans from the older teen.

"Shit Allen that feels…shit… so good," Tyki whined as Allen sucked the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and teasing the delicate slit at the end.

Slowly as he could (without Tyki getting impatient and jamming his cock down Allen's throat) the snowy haired teen sucked more of Tyki's member into his mouth, marveling at the taste and texture. Soon Allen was bobbing his head up and down, really getting into it. He almost wished he could ask Tyki for more, but didn't want to be presumptuous and wasn't he supposed to be paying Tyki back not the other way around?

Allen moved back up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the area as much as he could with such a big mouthful. Above him the smaller teen could see Tyki throwing his head back in ecstasy at the sensations Allen was causing. The white haired teen was pretty sure that if he could see Tyki's face it would be contorted in pleasure and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"So…so close shounen…" the Portuguese teen moaned. Allen gulped, unconsciously swallowing around Tyki's cock in the process, making the older teen arch his back a little. At that moment Allen decided he would chance asking for more. After all he remembered Tyki saying he wanted more from him.

"Ty…ki…" Allen moaned as he pulled his mouth away from his upperclassman's cock, a trail of saliva still connecting him to it. "More Tyki-pet…" Tyki froze, shocked at what Allen had just asked him. He soon recovered however and his grin was back full force.

"How can I deny you… when you ask like that?" the Portuguese teen said, pulling Allen up until their lips met in a soul sheering and needy kiss. It was his first kiss, Allen realized. Tyki smelled like mint this close up and his mouth tasted like cigarettes but the British boy found he didn't mind at all. The kiss was slow and relaxed as Tyki began to undo Allen's pants. Soon they were undone and Tyki broke the kiss so he could help Allen slide the pants off. Luckily he had only been wearing flip flops so they were easy to remove completely.

"Do you have anything?" Allen asked knowing that they were gonna need something for lubrication.

"Yea," Tyki breathed before leaning past Allen to the glove compartment. After a moment of rummaging around he pulled out a bottle of cotton candy scented lotion. Allen raised his brow at it but didn't comment. "Road likes to leave her things in my car."

"Uh huh," Allen agreed with a giggle. Tyki popped the cap open and squirted some of the blue contents onto his fingers.

"Have you done this before?" he asked as he pulled Allen closer and circled his arm around the boy's waist and down to his bottom. He swirled a lubed up finger around Allen's entrance as he waited for an answer.

"This is the first time," the British teen admitted. Tyki's finger paused.

"Are you sure you want this with me?" the Portuguese teen asked.

"I don't mind if it's Tyki," Allen said as he smiled up at the older teen, who's chest he was pressed against. Tyki returned the smile with an equally soft one before pushing the slick digit into Allen's waiting hole.

"Ahhh!" Allen cried out as he felt his tight entrance being stretched. Tyki only held him closer while instructing him to breath deeply and relax before he slipped in the second finger. "Its… too much.. Tyki."

"It'll get better soon shounen," the older teen assured as he moved his fingers inside of Allen, scissoring them while pushing them in and out searching for something. "Come on… I know its-"

"Nyah!" Allen moaned as he arched his back into Tyki's touch.

"Found it," Tyki smirked before adding a third finger, knowing Allen was going to need it.

Allen meanwhile was lost in a world of sensations from pleasure to delicious pain that left him wanting more. The snowy haired teen had never thought of himself as a masochist but he couldn't get enough of the feeling Tyki was causing. He moaned out loud when he felt Tyki remove his fingers. The older teen just smirked at him before lubing up his cock with more of the lotion before readjusting Allen and pulling the teen over his lap so that Allen was facing the steering wheel.

"Just relax Allen," Tyki told him as he positioned his large erection at Allen's entrance. The smaller teen took deep breaths as he waited for the sensations to return to him.

"Ahh Tyki!" the smaller teen cried out. "You're too big-"

"Nonsense," Tyki said as he continued to push into Allen. "You're practically swallowing me whole." At the dirty comment a bright blush made itself known across the bridge of Allen's nose. Tyki nuzzled his neck as he pushed farther into Allen's tight body, until he was fully seated inside of him. "See, not so bad."

"Nahhh," Allen moaned as Tyki's large cock brushed his prostate. He was amazed that the older teen could have him already withering in pleasure without even moving yet. "Please Ty…ki…"

Not needing any further invitation Tyki seized a hold of Allen's delicate hips before lifting the boy up and impaling him onto his cock once more. The sensation of Allen's tightness had Tyki's head spinning and Allen's wasn't much better as he leaned over the steering wheel for support as the Portuguese teen rammed into him repeatedly while brushing against that sweet spot inside of him that had him over the moon in pleasure.

"So close," Tyki whined before reaching forward to grab a hold of Allen's very hard member. Losing the support on his hips Allen dug his feet into the soft carpet on the floor of Tyki's 2011 BMW X5 for leverage. He moved himself up and down Tyki's cock while the older teen stroked him aggressively.

"Ahh… o-h ..bl…bloody hell…" Allen panted as his grip tightened on the steering wheel, the tightening in the pit of his stomach becoming too much to bare. "Tyki!" he cried, arching his back and throwing his head back as he exploded all over the older teen's hand.

Moaning at the feeling of Allen's cum in his hand Tyki took a hold of the smaller boy's hips once more before slamming into him at a fast pace, trying to bring himself to completion.

"Fuck, Allen I'm cumming!" the Portuguese teen yelled as he slammed Allen down once more filling him to the brim with sticky white cum.

They just sat there for a while afterwards, panting to catch their breath. Tyki was still fully seated inside of Allen, the slightest fidget from the younger boy earning him soft breathy moans. Tyki wrapped his arms around Allen's middle, pulling him back into the older teen's chest before he nuzzled his face into Allen's snow white locks. It seemed like hours before either one of them spoke. Neither wanting to break the magical moment or ruin the lovely after glow. Just as Allen was close to sleep, Tyki finally spoke up.

"You know shounen," he said quietly. "I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?" Allen asked just as softly, his curiosity peeked.

"This amazingly powerful feeling like I'm floating on air. Like I want to take you home with me and never let you go. Like I could kill anyone who would dare hurt you or look at you the wrong way. This possessive feeling towards another person- I've never felt it before I meet you, Allen Walker," the dark skinned teen admitted before reburying his face into Allen's neck.

Allen didn't know what to say. He had always admired Tyki and he wouldn't deny that the sex was amazing either.

"I'm flattered," he finally said with a smile. Tyki hugged him tighter before letting the small boy go so he could redress himself.

"I better get you home before Cross has my head," he said good naturedly. Allen laughed at the thought of Cross being an over protective parent.

"Yea right," he giggled causing Tyki to flash him a winning smile.

The rest of the ride flew by too fast for Allen, he didn't want to get out of the car without knowing if this thing between him and Tyki was a one time thing or not. So when the older teen pulled into his driveway Allen hesitated to get out.

"Something wrong shounen?" Tyki asked in concern, unsure if he had hurt Allen by being too rough with him.

"Its just that…" Allen trailed off.

"That?" the older teen encouraged.

"I was wondering if… I…if I could have a ride again tomorrow," he finally said while blushing furiously. Tyki's eyes widened a little before he settled into another sweet smile.

"Sure Allen," he agreed, never believing that the small British boy would want him again.

"In fact… could you drive me home forever?" the teen asked attentively.

"Forever's a long time shounen," Tyki said, knowing what Allen was really asking.

"As long as it's Tyki, I don't mind," Allen said with an innocent look in his eyes that made Tyki want to melt into him.

"Well as long as it's Allen, I don't mind either," the Portuguese teen agreed before leaning into place a soft loving kiss on Allen's willing lips.

"Oi! Idiot apprentice what are you doing out this late?" came the booming voice of Cross Marian, shattering the moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school shounen," Tyki said before giving him one last peck on the lips. Allen nodded and got out of the car, ready to face his guardian for being late. However as he walked up to the front door the snowy haired teen couldn't stop thinking that it was worth it.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well this smutt idea wouldnt get out of my head hehe. hope u all liked it. this is my very first tykiallen fic and i hope i did a decent job =D review are welcome flames are not.**


End file.
